„ Liebe im Schnee
by juleblume
Summary: „ Liebe im Schnee oder du bist mein schönstes Geschenk“ SSHG super Weihnachtschnulze komplett
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr meine Lieben Leser und Rewier,

Bald ist es soweit Weihnachten steht vor der Tür... Nur noch 3 Tage (Freu) Und wir alle fragen uns wenn wir ehrlich sind doch was das Christkind uns bringt... Ich will euch nicht auf die Folterspannen hier ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch…

„ _**Liebe im Schnee oder du bist mein schönstes Geschenk"**_

Eine kleine Romantische HG/SS Geschichte in vier Teilen.

Damit möchte ich mich bei euch bedanken, das ihr mich mit euren Rewies Mail und Postings im Forum so toll unterstützt habt... **DANKE!**

Das war mit Abstand das besch... Jahr meines Lebens und ich kann euch gar nicht sagen wie sehr ich mich auf 2006 freue... wo hoffentlich alles besser wird...

Für die, die es interessiert, meine Mama hatte ihre OP _eigentlich_ gut überstanden... dachten wir, nun bekam sie jedoch als Folge dieser OP einen Krampfanfall der so stark war das ein Stück des Knöchels abgebrochen ist...

Nun sitzt sie im Moment im Rollstuhl durch die ständigen Krankenhausaufenthalte ( 7 Monate) geht es ihr eben auch physisch nicht besonders...

Tja das mein Vater mit seiner Firma Insolvenz angemeldet hat, habe ich glaube ich noch nicht erzählt aber auch da geht es drüber und drunter...

Ob mein Arbeitsvertrag verlängert wird steht auch noch in den Sternen und überhaupt alles doof... außer euch

Deswegen möchte ich mich noch einmal herzlich bei euch bedanken für eure Unterstützung und Freundschaft...

Danke, ich würde euch jetzt am liebsten alle Namentlich aufzählen aber das würde eine zu lange liste... aber ich danke jedem einzelnen von euch

So möchte ich mich nur noch mal extra bei Noel und Saxas bedanken die so liebevoll und unendlich geduldig um meine Rechtschreibfehler gekümmert haben... Danke

Für jedes einzelne Rewie zu jeder Geschichte Danke...

Eure total gefühlsduselige

Jule

**Titel: **_„ Liebe im Schnee oder du bist mein schönstes Geschenk"_

**Paaring**: HG/SS ( was sonst)

**Kategorie**: super Weihnachtschnulze

**Rating:** Also auf einer Schmalzskala von 1 bis 5 würde ich sagen 7 oder so...

**Situation:** Voldemort ist tot (Hurra!) und das schon eine ganze Weile. Die Zauberwelt wußte jetzt warum Severus Albus hatte Töten müssen... was in Wirklichkeit Ehr eine Erlösen war... Hermine hat studiert und ihren Doktor in Zaubertränken gemacht... und natürlich ist sie klasse... Severus ist vollständig rehabilitiert hat sich aber aus Hoghwarts nach Snape Manor zurück gezogen um sich dort ganz seiner Forschung zu widmen...

**Teile : ** 3 Teile + Prolog

**Upload:**Epilog am 21.12.2005

1 Teil am 22.12.2002

2 Teil am 23. 12 2005

3 Teil am 24.12.2005

**Beta:**Habe ich leider nicht da dies ja ein Weihnachtsgeschenk sein soll...

_**Prolo**g_

Dr. Hermine Granger war gerade dabei ihre Post durch zu sehen, die ihr ihre Assistentin wie immer auf den Schreibtisch parat gelegt hatte...

Hermine seufzte beim Anblick des Stapels, langsam nahm sie einen Schluck des Zimtkaffes den sie sich als einzigen Luxus gönnte und schloss die Augen um das samtige Aroma zu genießen.

So sehr sie sich über jeden einzelnen Brief freute, in dem Ihr Menschen berichteten wie sehr ihre Forschung ihnen geholfen hatte, empfand sie es doch auch als eine Bürde und Herausforderung immer mehr herauszufinden und immer besser zu werden.

Erschöpft öffnete sie die Augen und strich sich ihre zerzausten Locken aus dem Gesicht. Dann nahm Sie den zu ersten Brief von dem Stapel und öffnete geschickt das Wachssiegel.

Es war eine Einladung zu einem Kongreß mit Programm, mal wieder. Hermine wußte gar nicht mehr zu vielen Kongressen sie schon eingeladen worden war und auf wie vielen davon sie davon schon gewesen war.

Manche brachten etwas, aber die meisten waren nur Veranstaltungen um, zu protzen wie toll die einzelnen Forscher waren ...

Hermine überflog das Pergament kurz als ihr ein Name der möglichen Teilnehmer ins Auge stach...

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und in ihrem Inneren machte etwas Klick. Rasch begann sie das beigelegte Anmeldeformular auszufüllen.

Lächelnd sah sie der Eule nach die mit ihrer Zusage am B Horizont immer kleiner wurde bis sie die Eule nicht mehr sah..

Sie freute sich jetzt schon, Schnee , Berge , angenehme Gespräche, vielleicht neue Anregungen und er...

Severus kam gerade aus seinem Labor nach oben gestolpert . Ihm war gar nicht bewußt d das er auch hier wieder sein Labor in dem düsterem Keller eingerichtet hatte.,

Müder rieb er sich die Augen und streckte sich um seine verspannten Muskeln zu lockern...

Langsam schlurfte er in Richtung Wintergarten um sich und seinem Verstand ein kleine Pause zu gönnen.

Wenn ihn einer seiner ehemaligen Schüler so gesehen hätte, keiner hätte ihn wohl erkannt.

Sein immer noch Raben schwarze Haare war zu einem Pferdeschwanz im Nacken zusammen gebunden aus dem sich einzelne Strähnen auf seine Stirn fielen. Anstatt der hochgeschlossenen Robben trug er ein bequemes Polohemd und eine verwaschene Jeans.

Mit seinen Gedanken war er immer noch bei seiner Versuchsreihe...

Ganz in Gedanken lies er sich in einen Sessel im Wintergarten fallen. Kaum saß er kam auch schon einer seiner Hauselfen an und brachte ihm eine Tasse Zimtkaffe den er genußvoll schlürfte. ...

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete entdeckte er den Brief den der Hauself auf das Kaffetablett gelegt hatte...Er wunderte sich wer ihm schrieb, neugierig öffnet er den Brief mit fliegenden Fingern und überflog den Text.

Als er den Brief schon zur Seite legen wollte leuchtet bei den Teilnehmern ein Name auf, anscheinend hatte gerade jemand zugesagt...Als er den Namen saß änderte er seine Meinung und beschloß Spontan an diesem Kongreß teil zu nehmen.

Ein Lächeln schlich auf sein Gesicht und als er dem Hauself hinter her sah der seine Zusage zur Posteule brachte . Seit Jahren hatte er an keinem Kongreß mehr teil genommen aber dieser hier versprach nun ja interessant zu werden.

Fachliche Gespräche, neue Thesen, Weihnachtliche Stimmung in den Bergen und sie...

Es herrschte eine hektische Atmosphäre im Hotel Schneeflocke am Fuße der Schweizer Alpen.

Die Angestellten waren damit beschäftigt alles für den Kongreß vorzubereiten der über Weihnachten in ihrem Hause statt finden würde vorzubereiten.

Der Empfangschef war gerade dabei die Zusagen die zu Haufe per Eule eintrudelten gewissenhaft in das Magische Belegungsbuch ein zutragen.

Wenn er sich einmal umgedreht hätte wäre ihm das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Portrait hinter ihm aufgefallen als er eintrug:

_Dr. Dr. Hermine Jane Granger Stock 2 Zimmer 5 _

_Prof. Severus Snape Stock 2 Zimmer 7_

So das war es für das erste morgen kommt das nächste bzw. das erste Kapitel …

Allerdings nur wenn es euch gefällt... also rewiet mir und kommt auf mal auf meiner Seite vorbei und hinter laßt mir eure Vorschläge und Anregungen auch gerne dort...

Ich drücke euch und ihr den Rewie Button

Jule


	2. Chapter 2

_22.12.2005_

**_Ho Ho HO draus vom Walde komm ich und muss euch sagen es freut mich das euch meine Geschichte gefällt _**

_** Raven2609 **_

_Freut mich das es dir gefällt... ich habe gedacht bei dieser Geschichte Schnulze ich mich einfach mal so richtig aus :- )_

_** Saxas **_

_Hallo meine Süße... ich freue mich das du dich mal wieder gemeldet hast, ich dachte schon du bist mir verloren gegangen... Du hast schon sooo lange nix mehr im Forum von dir hören lassen schnief... Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl..._

_Ich denke das ich morgen wieder so gegen 3 hochlade und am Samstag ganz arg früh weil ich dann ja mit Mann und Kegel nach Rosenheim zur Schwiegermutter fahre... _

_Drücke dich Jule_

_** Zizou **_

_schön von dir zur hören, es ist immer wieder wenn das was ich so zusammen schmiere jemand gefällt der so tolle Geschichten schreibt Danke... Zu deinem Wunsch ich denke es kann nicht weiter Berg ab gehen... jetzt muss es mal wieder vorwärts gehen..._

_** Kardia**_

_**Hmm nööö ich verrate dir jetzt nicht wo welche Zimmer sind... sonst macht es ja gar keinen Spaß mehr...Aber ich verspreche dir einen Verbindungstür gibt es auf gar keinen Fall**_

**_ Sevena_**

_**Gell, ich denke da schlägt auch ein bisschen durch das ich Weihnachten in Österreich verbringen werde...**_

**_ Minny_**

_**SS/HG ist auch das netteste Paar überhaupt so ähnlich und doch so verschieden... Du weißt doch das ist wie im Adventskalender jeden Tag nur eine Tür und ansonsten stell dir vor du macht noch eins auf dann bist du am nächsten Tag enttäuscht weil du nix mehr hast**_

_**t**_

**_ Hysterie_**

_**Ich lass den Kopf nicht hängen, man kann mir alles nehmen aber nicht das Lachen...**_

Hermine stand in ihrem Zimmer und genoß die Aussicht auf die tief verschneiten Schweizer Alpen, ihren Koffer hatte sie bereits ausgepackt und entspannte bei ihrem heiß geliebten Zimtkaffe.

Sie war ja schon immer ein Pünktlichkeitsfanatiker gewesen aber heute hatte sie sich selbst übertroffen sie war geschlagene 2 Stunden zu früh eingetroffen. Komischer weise schienen die Angestellten im Hotel nicht überrascht zu sein sie schon so früh hier begrüßen zu können.

Lächelnd beobachtet sie die Schneeflocken vom Himmel tanzten, eine der Schneeflocke war auf der Fensterscheibe liegen geblieben, vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf das Fenster und beobachtet wie die Schneeflocke durch die Wärme ihre Hand schmolz.

So wie ihr Herz bei der Erinnerung an ihn schmolz

Sie hatte schon immer seinen Verstand bewundert, ihn um sein Wissen beneidet und sich nichts mehr gewünscht das der Lehrer sie als Schüler und nicht als Gryffindor, nicht als die Freundin Harry Potters wahrnehmen würde.

Es hatte lange gedauert bis sie erkannte das der Lehrer auch ein Mann war. Aber dann überwältigte sie diese Erkenntnis .

Es war ein dummer Zufall gewesen, sie hatte den ganzen Abend über ihre Liebelingshaarspange gesucht, bis ihr kurz vor der Sperrstunde eingefallen war das sie diese eventuell im Schulsprecher Badezimmer liegen gelassen hatte.

Schnell war sie unter Harry´s Tarnumhang nach oben gehuscht, vorsichtig das sie weder Mr. Filch noch Snape über den Weg lief.

Vorsichtig schlüpfte sie in das Badezimmer, was sie dort sah lies ihr Herz höher schlagen.

Vor dem Spiegel stand Snape, Professor Snape, Severus... mit nur einem weißen Handtuch bekleidet. Sie konnte nicht genug sehen von ihm... Seit dem wünschte sie sich nur einmal die Narben auf seiner Brust mit ihren Lippen zu berühren

Severus stand in seinem Zimmer, er war früher gekommen ( angekommen) er wollte sich innerlich auf die erste Begegnung vorbereiten.

Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern wie er sie das letzte mal gesehen hatte, wie ihr Haar hinter ihr hergeweht war als sie in den Zug stieg der sie aus seiner Nähe brachte und ihm fast das Herz brach.

Lächelnd blickte er aus dem Fenster, seine Interesse hatte sie früh geweckt... Ihr Verstand, ihre Neugierde, ihr unstillbarer Wissensdurst doch hatte er sie nie so behandeln können wie sie es verdient hatte.

Irgendwann im 7 Schuljahr, es musste im Frühjahr gewesen sein war im zum ersten mal bewusst geworden das aus der kleinen zerzausten Schülerin eine junge Frau geworden war.

Ein Lichtstrahl hatte ihn geblendet, er war mit den Augen dem Störenfried gefolgt, der Strahl brach sich in einem Saphir der an einer dünnen Kette befestigt war. Diese Kette lag um einem Schmalen Hals. Zum ersten mal sah er die Frau in der Streberin. Seit dem hat er diese Bild nicht mehr vergessen können und wollen.

Im Empfangsraum des Hotels wimmelte es von Gästen die gerade vom Ski fahren kamen und es kaum erwarten konnten ihren ersten Glühwein zu trinken, vom Gästen die ein oder aus checkten.

Hermine lies ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen und überlegte sich wer von den Gästen noch ein weiterer Teilnehmer sein könnte.

Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und in den Vortragssaal gehen als sie gegen etwas oder besser gegen jemanden stieß.

„ Entschuldigen sie bitte" murmelte sie und blickte auf und erstarrte.

„Miss Granger, wo waren die den wieder mit ihren Gedanken?" fragte Severus die verdatterte schauende mit einem Schmunzeln.

Hermine wußte nicht wie ihr geschah, er hier, er lächelte, ihr Herz schlug seine Stimme Klang so anders so ja so nett...

Sie riß sich innerlich zusammen und lächelte ihn an: „ ich wollte heraus finden wer außer mir noch zu dem Kongreß hier ist. So wie es aussieht habe ich ja schon den ersten anderen Teilnehmer gefunden oder Professor?"

Severus lächelte und nickte ihr zur Bestätigung zu. Mit einer Hans wies er in Richtung Tür und Hermine drehte sich um, um Voraus zu gehen.

Sie hatte innerlich das Gefühl zu schweben als die beiden den Saal betraten. Und sich nebeneinander an einen der Tische setzten und dem Vortrag lauschten

Nach dem er mittelmäßigen Vortrag, Hermine und Severus hatten mindestens 5 Fehler gefunden und diese schon während des Vortrages heftig mit einander diskutiert stand eine Schlittenfahrt mit anschließendem Hüttenbesuch auf dem Programm.

Die Teilnehmer des Kongresses standen lachen in Foyer zusammen, alle waren in warme Kleidung gewickelt. Severus stach unter ihnen hervor, im Gegensatz zu den anderen die in farbenfrohe Skianzüge und Anoraks mit ihren bunte gemusterten Mützen und Schals um die wette schillerten trug er eine schwarze Jeans, schwarze Stiefel, schwarze Handschuhe, einen schwarzen Schal und einen Schwarzen Anorak.

Hermine stach er sofort ins Auge, sie selbst trug eine stone washed Jeans darüber einen weisen Rolli mit dazu passenden Handschuhen und feste Stiefel darüber trug seinen dicke graue Daunenjacke. Ihre Haare waren in einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, sie sah einfach nur süß aus.

Von hinten stupste sie Severus an, der wie von der Tarantel gestochen herumfuhr und sie mit großen Augen ansah, nicht zum ersten mal viel Hermine auf das seine Augen die gleiche Farbe wie ihre Liebelingskekse hatten ( A/N: OREO meine Lieblingskekse falls wer noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich sucht)

„Wie schaut es aus würden sie mir die Ehre geben Professor sich mit mir einen Schlitten zu teilen? Weil" Mit einem Kopfnicken zeigte sie auf die anderen Teilnehmer :" wenn ich mit einen der anderen fahren müsste ich doch Angst um meine Augen hätte..." bei diesen Worten grinste sie ihn so an das er nicht anders Konnte als lachend zu antworten: „ Es wäre mir eine Ehre Miss Granger"

Und so zogen die Teilnehmer des Kongresses zum Sessellift der sie auf den Gipfel des Berges bringen sollte...

Als die Gruppe glücklich auf dem Berg gelandet war, verkündetet Seppo der einheimische Scout das man jetzt doch erst mal einen kurzen nehmen würde und dann zur Talstadtion rodeln würde und dort einkehren würde und dann zum Hotel zurück zu kehren. Des weiteren werde er jetzt Teamnummer verteilen um zu sehen welches Team am besten rodeln könnte als Sieg gibt es ein Abendessen. Dann entrollte er ein Pergament und verkündete die Regeln des Wettkampfes:

_Die Regeln:_

_Jedes Team besteht aus 2 Teilnehmern_

_Die Teilnehmer haben sich zu duzen und zusammen zu halten_

_Das Anwenden von Magie während des Rennen ist verboten_

_Das Pimpen der Schlitten ist verboten_

_das zu sich nehmen von Kräfte verstärkenden Tränken ( ausgenommen Alkohol) ist verboten_

_Spaß habe ist Pflicht_

_Viel Spaß_

In diesen Augenblicke erschien Hauselfen, zu Hermines Beruhigung warm eingepackt, und brachten die Kurzen an. Seppo hob sein Stamperl und reif: „ So Burschen und Mädels jetzt trinken wir mal Brüderschaft, ich hoffe ihr wisst wie das geht..." und schon demonstriert er es an der Assistentin eines älteren Professor inklusive eines Herzhaften Schmatzes auf die Backe.

Mit einem Zwinkern fügte er noch hinzu: „ Das mit dem Busserl muss nicht sein aber wer will..."

Hermine und Severus schauten einander nicht in die Augen , da beide fürchteten der andere würde ihren Gefühle in ihren Augen erkennen.

Als der Hauself zu ihnen kam nahmen beide das Stamperl entgegen und schauten einander schüchtern an.

Severus fasst sich als erster ein Herz und hielt Hermine sein Glas entgegen nach dem Trinkritual wußten beide nicht so recht weiter...

Bevor es zu weiteren Peinlichkeiten kommen konnte rief Seppo zum Ausbruch.

Severus beäugte den Schlitten kritisch und fragte mit Skepsis in der Stimme: „ Sind sie ich meine bist du schon mal mit so was gefahren?"

Hermine nickte und lächelte ihn an und war froh über das ungefährliche Thema und erklärte ihm kurz alles was sie über das Schlitten fahren zu wissen gab. ( A/N: Jetzt mal ehrlich, gibt's da was zu erklären? )

Seppo lies einen Jodeln hören und los ging es...

So das war es für heute mal wieder von mir, nicht vergessen morgen schon gibt es das nächste Türchen 

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, im nächsten Kapitel kommt man sich dann doch mal näher...

Drücke euch eure

Jule

Nicht vergessen www.jules-traumwelt.de


	3. Chapter 3

Wie immer danke ich für eure Rewies wow….

Ich würde gerne darauf eingehen aber leider stehe ich total unter strom 

Weihnachtsfeier, Streß im geschäft

Aber ich danke euch und wünsche viel Spaß mit Teil 3

23.12.2005

Hermine setzte sich nach vorne und Severus nahm hinter ihr Platz und die beiden starten vorsichtig auf ihrem Weg nach unten.

Zuerst langsam und dann immer schneller ging es Bergab.

Der eiskalte Wind blies beiden um die Ohren und zauberte ein kräftiges rot auf ihre Wangen.

Severus genoß die Wärme die von Hermines warmen Körper anstrahlte, er genoß es seine Arm um sie legen zu dürfen. Er atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein er war versuchte eine der einzelnen Strähnen die der Wind aus ihrem Zopf zog in den Mund zu nehmen um sie zu kosten. Er liebte das Gefühl wenn sie in eine Kurve fuhren und ihr Körper sich noch enger an ihn schmiegt.

Hermine fühlte sich als wäre sie nach Hause gekommen. Sie genoß es von Severus gehalten zu werden . Sie fühlte sich sicher in seinen Armen und lehnte sich unbewusst noch ein Stück näher an ihn.

Beide hatten keinen Blick für die Schönheit der Natur, ihnen fielen weder die Bäume auf die aussahen als wären sie mit Puderzucker bestäubt worden.

Auch wie schön der Schnee in der Sonne glitzerte bekamen sie mit genauso wenig das die anderen Teilnehmer kreuz und quer von ihren Schlitten herunter kullerten.

Schneller als ihnen Lieb war erreichten sie die Mittelstadtion wo Seppo schon auf sie wartet.

Mit leisen Bedauern standen beide von ihrem Schlitten auf und begaben sich in die gemütlich eingerichtet Bauernstube und nahmen an einem der rustikalen Holztische platzt.

In der Hütte war es warm und die Luft war rauchig und roch nach allerlei Leckereien.

Hermine und Severus hatten sich an einen Ecktisch gesetzt, kaum saßen sie stand auch schon die erste Tasse dampfende heißer Jagertee vor ihnen.

Beide nahmen sie dankend entgegen, und leerten ihn schnell.. Kaum war die Tasse leer stand auch schon wieder die nächste vor ihnen.

Da keiner der Magier dieses Muggelgetränk kannte dauert es nicht lange bis der Alkohol zu wirken begann.

Die Stimmung in der Hütte wurde immer besser, es wurde gelacht und gescherzt und als Seppo dann Hermine und Severus als Sieger bekannt gab, schließlich waren sie als einzige nicht vom Schlitten gefallen.

Der Sieg der beiden wurde mit einem großen Hallo gefeiert, und die Stimmung wurde immer ausgelassener. Es wurden noch einiges an Jagertee und Kurzen vernichtet.

Irgendwann legte Severus seinen Arm um Hermine und zog sie ein Stück näher an sich heran . ER hatte Angst das sie zurück zucken würde und seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte stoßen würde.

Hermine lächelt als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte spürt und nur zur gerne gibt sie ihrem leichtem Druck nach und rutscht näher an ihn heran. Sie lehnt ihren Oberkörper noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran. Irgendwann war sie mutig genug und legte ihre Hand rein zufällig auf seinen Oberschenkel.

Beide genossen die Nähe des anderen aber keine sagte etwas.

Irgendwann rief Seppo zum Aufbruch und die muntere Schar macht sich daran zum Hotel abzufahren.

Hermine und Severus fühlten beide einen herben Verlust als sie aufstehen mussten aber kurz darauf kuschelten sie sich wieder auf dem Schlitten aneinander...

Wortlos fuhren sie ins Tal ab und beide heilten sich schweigen aneinander fest, über ihnen ab tintenblauen Himmel glitzerten die Sterne .

Am Hotel angekommen standen beide etwas verlegen herum, sie hatten beide keine Lust mit den andern Teilnehmer noch etwas zu trinken und so standen sie irgendwann allein vor dem Hotel...

Hermine fing an zu frösteln, Severus sah es wie gerne hätte er sie in seine Arme gezogen und ihre Lippen mit den seinen gewärmt aber er traute sich nicht.

Hermine wartet und wartet aber Severus schien sich nicht zu rühren also seufzte sie lauft. Auch das brachte nichts ...

„ Ich geh dann mal auf meine Zimmer und ruh mich aus für morgen" sagte sie

Severus zuckte zusammen in ihrem Ton klang Enttäuschung mit... „Ja ich dann auch mal ..."

Beide trotten neben einander neben her...

Sie steigen zusammen in den Aufzug

Beide steigen im Zweiten Stock aus

Beide gehen betont langsam den Flur entlang

Sie denkt: „kommt er mit mir auf mein Zimmer?"

Er denkt: „ kommt sie mit mir auf mein Zimmer?"

Beide suchen ihren Schlüssel

Sie bleiben nebeneinander stehen beide einen Schlüssel in der Hand, sie schauen sie an, sie erkennen die Situation.

Severus drehte sich um murmelte leise „ Gute Nacht" und wollte in seinem Zimmer verschwinden.

Hermine war verzweifelt was sollte sie tun?

Mit einen Geistesblitz rief sie „ Severus"

Er drehte sich um und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an „ JA"

Hermine wurde rot und stotterte leicht als sie all ihren Mut zusammen nahm: „ du du schuldest mir, noch einen, also von vorhin , auf dem Berg also einen Kuß du schuldest mir noch wegen der Brüderschaft einen Kuß.

Severus Augen blitzen auf, ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht Langsam streckte er eine Hand aus und zog sie zu sich heran mit einem leisen Lächeln antwortet er „ Schulden muss man bezahlen" dabei klang er wie ein Kater der schnurrte...

Langsam trafen ihre Lippen seine Lippen, es war als würde die Zeit still stehen, die beiden verloren sich Ihrem Kuss.

Nach einer Ewigkeit lösten die beiden sich voneinander und Hermine stammelte nur „Danke" und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und hinterließ einen ziemlich verdatterte drein schauenden Severus zurück

Beide hatten in dieser Nacht nicht wirklich ein Auge zugemacht, beide waren durch ihre Gedanken vom Schlafen abgehalten worden.

Hermine schimpfte die ganze Zeit mit sich selbst wie sie nur so dumm hatte Sein können und einfach weg gelaufen war ... und schwärmte an die Erinnerung an den Kuß und wünschte sich mehr

Severus hingegen quälte er der Gedanke ob er etwas falsche gemacht hatte und was dies gewesen sein könnte und schwärmte an die Erinnerung an den Kuß und wünschte sich mehr

Ein Gedanke allerdings quälte sie beide die Ganze Nacht über – wie sie am nächsten Tag Miteinander umgehen sollten.

Doch keiner von beiden hatte einen Blick auf das Programm des nächsten Tages geworfen und so ahnte keiner der beiden was sie am nächsten Tag erwarten würde.

So morgen früh bzw mittag gibt es den letzten Teil, bitte seit so lieb mir für beide ein Rewie zu gönnen eure Jule

Nicht vergessen www.jules-traumwelt.de


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fröhliche Weihnachten!**_

Hallo ihr lieben,

hier ist der letzte Teil….

Ich hoffe meine Geschichte hat euch ein wenig gefallen…. Ich habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben eine schnöne Liebesschnulze für euch zu basteln…

Ich hoffe ihr seit mit eurem Weihnachtsgeschenk zufrieden….

Ich wünsche euch allen wundervolle Weihnachten mit den perfekten Geschenken und einen Guten Rutsch nach 2006….

Bis nächstes Jahr eure

Jule

24.12.2005

Der nächste Morgen war ein sonniger Tag, über Nacht hatte es geschneit so das die Umgebung mit einer unschuldigen Schneedecke überzogen waren. Die Sonne lies den Schnee wie verstreute Diamantem glitzern.

Beide hatten in den frühen Morgenstunden doch noch Schlaf gefunden aber ihre Gedanken verfolgeten sie auch in ihren Träumen, als sie dann endlich aufwachten hatte es nur Severus der ohne seine Kaffe nicht lebensfähig war noch zum Frühstück geschafft.

Während Hermines es gerade noch so schaffte 2 Sekunden vor Beginn des Seminars durch die Tür zu schlüpfen...

Der Raum war schon voll besetzt , der Referent stand auch schon bereit so das Hermine sich nur mit einem Stummen Nicken neben Severus auf einen Platz schob .

Während des Vortrages über den Wunschtrank wanderte Hermines Blick immer wieder sehnsüchtig zu Severus hinüber. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten immer wieder blieb ihr Blick an seinen Lippen hängen und ihre Gesicht rötete sich leicht als sie sich daran erinnerte was diese Lippen in ihrem innersten ausgelöst hatten.

Am liebsten wäre sie näher an ihn heran gerutscht, aber sie war durch sein verhalten am gestrigen Abend so verwirrt das sie nicht wußte wie sie sich verhalten sollte...

So gerne hätte sie wieder die Wärme seines Körpers gesprüht, sich wieder sicher in seinen Armen sicher gefühlt und seine Lippen seine unglaublich weichen Lippen gespürt...

Es war wohl das erste mal in ihrem Leben das Hermine Jane Granger die Gelegenheit aus lies zu lernen...

Severus spürte sein Herz klopfen als Hermine sich auf den Platzt neben ihn schob. Er saugte den leichten Mandelgeruch ihres Haares ein der zu ihm herüber wehte.

Immer wieder glitten seine Augen über ihren Körper und erinnerte sich daran wie es sich anfühlte sie im arm zu halten, wie es war wenn sie sich an einen schmiegte und immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu ihrer Brüste erinnerte sie daran wie es sich anfühlt als sie sich gestern bei dem Kuss an ihn gedrückt hatte... der Kuß, er musste immer wieder schlucken wenn er an ihre weichen und waren Lippen dachte die nach Honig zu schmecken schienen und so unendlich viel Lust auf mehr machten...

Keiner der beiden konnte sich auf den Vortrag konzentrieren, und die beiden waren mehr als überrascht als mit einem Lauten Knall vor ihnen Arbeitstische auftauchten und alle anderen voll Begeisterung an fingen zu schnippel und zu brauen zu rühren und zu schöpfen.

An der Wand des Seminarraumes hing eine Bild aus dem ein eine Person mehr als zufrieden heraus grinste als es beobachte wie sich Hermine und Severus immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen...

Severus und Hermine schauten etwas verblüffte, anscheinend wussten alle was zu tun war, und vor allem mit wem sie zu arbeiten hatten. Anscheinend war es bei den Pärchen vom gestrigen Abend geblieben...

Mit einem Achsel zucken fingen beide das Arbeiten an . Der Trank als solches würde keinen von beidem ein Problem bereiten, was ein Problem werden könnte war eine der Zutaten, der auf Elfenhaut aufgeschriebene Wunsch der nicht nur der Wahrheit entsprechen musste damit der Wusch sich erfüllte und der Trank gelang. Das Problem war der Wunsch wurde auch dem anderen bei der Einnahme bewusst….

Die beiden schnitten und rührten und immer wieder streifen sich ihre Blicke...

Keiner wußte was im Kopf des anderen vorging, jeder wünschte es sich zu wissen und jeder hatte Angst davor das der andere seinen Wunsch erfuhr.

Beide beruhigten sich mit dem Gedanken wie lange der Trank ziehen musste das er nun nicht sofort getestet werden konnte und es hier nur beim blossen brauen bleiben würde.

Aber beide wollten wissen was der Wunsch des anderen war...

Nach etwa 2 Stunden stand der Trank fertig vor den beiden. Es brodeltete in zwei identisch aussehenden Kesselen , in ihnen war eine Silbernen Trank aus dem kleine goldene Sternchen empor stiege und wieder zurückfielen.

Nun war es soweit die letzte Zutat musste hinzugefügt werden….

Beide suchten wieder den Blick des andern und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke, und jeder erkannten ein gewisses Funkeln in den Augen des anderen ohne zu wissen das es sich in seinen eigen Augen wieder spiegelte...

Beide beugten sich über ihre Kessel und warfen im gleichen Moment ihren Wunsch ein...

Gerade als die beiden den Saal verlassen wollten kam der Leiter der Veranstaltung auf sie zu und fing an sie ohne Punkt und Komma nieder zu quasseln :

„ ja das sind sie ja, wie schön das ich sie gleich zusammen erwische, es ist ja nun so das sie zwei beide Ha ha ha gestern wohl das Rennen gewonnen haben wie mir der Seppo erzählte und nun ha darum werden sie heute abend ihr Suprisedinner bekommen passende Kleidung liegt auf ihren Zimmern bereit sie sollten dann so gegen 5 eintreffen alles klar so weit Ja wunder bar viel Spaß und Glückwunsch „ ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten drehte er sich um und weg war er...

Hermine und Severus schauten sich an beide etwas verdattert an. Keiner der beiden hatte diesem Wortschwall komplett folgen können….

Hermine ergriff als erste wieder das Wort: „ wenn ich das jetzt Richtig verstanden habe sehen wir uns nachher zum Essen?"

Severus nickte knapp und antwortet „ sieht wohl so aus..." Seine Ohren klingelten noch von der Ansprach….

Das waren die ersten Worte die sie an diesem Tag miteinander wechselten und doch hätten sie sich so gerne mehr gesagt….

Hermine nickte knapp und ärgerte sich schon wieder über sich selbst und über Severus. Warum war er so kanpp angebunden? Was hatte sie falsche gemacht? Hatte sie sich so in ihren Gefühlen geirrt: „Nun es sieht so aus"schleuderte sie ihm entgegen um sich ihre Gefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen und rauschte ab...

Severus schaute ihr verwirrt hinterher. Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Er verstand sie nicht…

Hermine betrat ihr Zimmer und schimpfte sich selbst warum konnte sie ihm nicht einfach sagen das sie seit Jahren in Ihn verliebt war? Wo war ihr berühmter Gryffindoremut?

Sie war doch sonst nicht so feige?

Resigniert warf sie sich auf ihr Bett um sich vor der Welt und ihren Gefühlen zu verstecken…

Dort landete sie allerding auf etwas harten, einem Packet. Vorsichtig zog sie es zu sich heran…

Langsam öffnete sie das Paket das auf ihrem Bett gelegen war. Im Inneren des Packetes unter mehrern Schichten raschelden Seidenpapier kam ein traumhaft schönes schwarzes Kleid hervor. Sie hob es herraus und betrachtet es genau…

Der Stoff glänzte schwarz wie die Nacht, dünne Träger und ein GewagterAusschnitt sowie ein Schlitz im Bein komplementierten das was sich Hermine als das perfekte kleine schwarze vorstellte…

Bein Anprobiren legte es sich wie eine zweite Haut um ihren Körper….

Nervös frisierte sie sich und verließ kurz vor 5 das Zimmer und nahm sich fest vor ihm heute Abend zu sagen was sie für ihn empfand...

Wie sollte sie auch ahnen, das im Nebenzimmer bis auf das Kleid das hier durch einen schwarzen Anzug ersetzt wurde die gleichen Szene ablief?

Severus betrat als erster den festlich geschmückten Raum dort angekommen sah er sich bewundernt um, ein Kamin mit einem Fell davor beherrschte den Raum, in der Mitte stand ein Festliche gedeckter Tisch und in der Ecke erhellte eine Christbaum den Raum, es sah wunderschön aus und strahlte Ruhe und behaglichlkeit aus…

Aber in dem Moment in dem Hermine den Raum überstrahlte sie alles andere…

Schüchtern nahmen die beiden Platz und sofort erscheienen die Hauselefen um ihnen aufzuwarten , Sehr langsam kam ein Gespräch in Gang, die beiden aßen und tranken und ihre Unterhaltung wurde immer lebhafter je mehr sie ihre Hemmungen ablegten.

Nach dem delikaten Essen ließen sich die beiden vor dem Kamin auf dem Fell nieder um ihre Unterhaltung dort weiter zu führen.

Irgendwann kam einer der Hauselfen in den Raum in seiner Kleinen Hand ein edles Tablett aus Silber auf dem zwei dampfenden Becher standen...

Die beiden nahmen die Becher und tranken ohne sich darum zum kümmern was sie da eigentlich tranken so sehr nahm ihr Gespräch sie gefangen...

Als der Hauself gerade an der Tür war drehte sich Severus um, dem etwas schwummerig geworden war und reif dem Elf hinter her. „ Was war das?"

Der Hauself quiekte: „ das war ihr Wunschtrank Sir" und verschwand fluchtartig aus dem Raum.

Hermine und Severus schauten sich betroffen an. Die gedanken der beiden ratsten…

Nach einer ganzen Weile brach Hermine das schweigen in dem sie das das Aussprach was beide dachten : „Jetzt wissen wir gleich war der geheimste Wunsch des anderen ist.."

Severus nickte beklommen und traute sich nicht ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

Hermine nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und ganz leise und ungewohnt schüchtern legte sie ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

Severus fühlte wie von der Stelle die sie berührte eine art Stromschlag durch ihn hindurch fuhr….

Vorsichtig fragte Hermine ihn: „ Möchtest du mir nicht ohne den Trank deinen Wunsch verraten?"

Severus Magen drehte sich und er traute sich kaum Hermine anzuschauen aber als sich ihre Augen trafe nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und leise sagte er: „das du mich liebst..."

Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen als Hermine ihm auch schon den Mund mit einem Kuß verschloß.

Severus konnte Sein Glück kaum fassen und zog sie an sich so nahe wie es ging an sich heran..

Ihre Lippen verschmolzen, Ihre Zungen fanden sich, Hände streichelten Haut, die Luft schien zu flirren, der Atem ging schneller...

Das Portrait an der Wand des Raumes lächelte auf die beiden herab , war dann aber immerhin so diskret ein anderes Portrait aufzusuchen...

Nach einer Weile…

Langsam lösten die beiden sich voneinander, zärtlich strich er ihr eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem erhitzten Gesicht. Während Hermine sich an ihn kuschelte und mit ihre Fingespitze leicht ein Muster auf seinem erhitzten Körper zog und ihr Kop auf seiner Brust lag..

Der Schein des Feuers lies ihre Haut bronzen glänzen als Severus mit einem schnurren in der Stimme die Frage stellte die ihm schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigte.

Er lies ihre Haare durch seine Hand gleiten als er Hermine fragte was eigentlich ihr Wunsch gewesen war...

Aus verliebten Augen schaute Hermine zu ihm auf, während sie das Spiel mit seinem Körper wieder von vorne begann: „ du, dich zu bekommen ist mein größter Wunsch und mein schönstes Geschenk"

Der Empfangschef schaute den beiden hinter her als sie Arm in Arm davon schlenderten als die Tagunge beendet war...

Mit einem Lächeln drehte er sich zu dem Bild hinter sich um und fragte: „ und Onkel Albus bist du nun zufrieden?"

Das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore nicht und antwortet in einem sehr selbst zufriedenen Ton: „ Oh ja und auch dir fröhliche Weihnachten mein Lieber Sean..."

So das war nun meine süssteste bzw schmalzigste Geschichte die ich je geschreiben habe….

Ich hoffe ihr mochtet euer Geschenk…

Ich mag Rewies…

Eure Jule

_**Fröhliche Weihnachten!**_

Nicht vergessen www.jules-traumwelt.de


End file.
